


Sweet Cheeks

by tuanpark



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Top!Mark, bottom!Jinyoung, half the grindr messages are messages i found online L O L, happy reading!, lmao this is basically how i think mark's mind would work if he wasn't an idol, okay so this is written in third person limited as i usually write it but, one of the lines of narration includes a reference to a certain tweet about mark..., pls, some parts of the narration is a little hard on the eyes... IDK HOW TO EXPLAIN, the description of grindr and the gay community may or may not come from experience bUT ANYWAY, you'll know it once you see it LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanpark/pseuds/tuanpark
Summary: GRINDR AU: bunnyboy93 matched with Rye_Catcher922! They're in the same area near the university, so they decide to meet up for a one-night stand. Imagine Mark's surprise when he opens his motel door to Park Jinyoung, student councilor and righteous do-gooder, AND the one who promised Mark "a freaky good time, I'll do anything if you tell me good boy [tongue emoji]"





	Sweet Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngadultfriction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngadultfriction/gifts).

> Hey all! I don't generally write PWP, but the prompt was really cute. I hope I did this prompt justice. Self-edited, so apologies if there are any mistakes. If there are mistakes, please let me know in the comments below! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, so please give them to me. I am a lonely soul fjhdsf

There are three activities Mark enjoys whenever he’s feeling stressed. The first is getting high. This really allows him to wind down after a long day of classes and speaking and walking around campus, hoping he wouldn’t bump into anyone he knows. The second is looking through Grindr in search of potential hookups. Never underestimate the power of orgasmic relief, especially in the middle of Finals season. A spurt or two does wonders to ease the constantly running mind. The third, and perhaps most fun of them all, is poking fun at Park Jinyoung.

Park Jinyoung is the definition of prim and proper. If one wants to see a photo of Jinyoung, one can simply open the dictionary and look for the word fussy. It’s not like Mark is a mean person, but seeing Jinyoung’s hair combed to perfection ignites something in Mark that makes him want to ruffle Jinyoung’s hair and mess it up a little (a lot). 

Perhaps it’s the fact that Jinyoung is just dressed so uncomfortably appropriate that Mark almost feels bad for the guy. Though there’s always been a soft spot in his dick when it comes to geeky boys with sweater vests and button-ups but don’t tell Jinyoung that.

Maybe it’s the fact that Jinyoung always looks so serious when he does work, and Mark admires and hates it at the same time. Whatever the case, it’s almost as if there’s an innate need for Mark to pull a few of Jinyoung’s threads, almost as if he was biologically programmed to continuously push Jinyoung’s buttons. And regardless of the consequences, it’s the simple act of roughing up someone who’s so meticulous and particular in everything they do that has Mark feeling strangely satisfied.

And today is no different. Here comes the man of the hour now, or at least the man of Mark’s hour. There’s truthfully no way Mark can survive eighty long minutes of Political Theory twice a week other than having a go at Park Jinyoung.

“Hey, sweet cheeks.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes as he gingerly takes the seat in front of Mark, the one he’s claimed _ his _ ever since the beginning of the term.

“For the last time, you cretin. My name is Jinyoung. Stop calling me that.”

“I know you like it,” Mark giggles. 

Jinyoung scoffs and crosses his arms. “You’re so annoying sometimes.”

Mark gasps. “Only sometimes? You’re too nice to me, sweet cheeks.”

Jinyoung sighs. “What do you want, Mark?”

“Just want to talk to you,” Mark answers, a crooked smile forming on his face. “Anyway, if calling you ‘sweet cheeks’ brings warmth to your cold, prickly heart, then I would be doing our society a disservice. Now, why would I do that?”

“Because I don’t want people thinking that we’re dating,” Jinyoung sneers, dusting off his perfectly pressed pants. Mark didn’t know perfectly pressed pants could get him so excited.

“What’s wrong with dating me?” Mark asks, slightly affronted. He brings his hand to his heart for full effect.

Jinyoung turns around with an unhealthy amount of sass, almost as if in slow motion. Mark could wax poetic about the way Jiynoung’s gelled hair shines under the university’s ugly fluorescent lights, and how he much prefers the light reflected from Jinyoung’s hair rather than shining from the bulbs themselves.

“First of all, I have high standards. Second of all, your name is Mark, and that’s certainly one of the top 5 fuckboi names. And last but not least, you’re kind of slimy.”

Mark is not slimy. Maybe a little?

“Sweet cheeks, if you would just sleep with me, you’d know for a fact that I am most definitely not slimy.”

Jinyoung snickers. “There it is, the sliminess. Case in point.”

“You see Chad over there?” Mark points at a random greek life looking dude. “Now he’s slimy. Me on the other hand? I smell like strawberry shampoo and Clive Christian, Collection X.”

“You mean you smell like weed and axe body spray.”

Mark refuses to acknowledge that he smells like weed. He doesn’t. He makes sure to change his shirt after smoking. But maybe? Mark tries to subtly smell his shirt. See? No trace of weed scent.

And it seems Mark doesn’t respond quickly enough because Jinyoung is speaking once again.

“Anyway, have you studied for the final?” Jinyoung asks off-handedly.

“Why the sudden interest? If I haven’t, would you be willing to help me?” Mark leans over.

“No? In fact, I don’t care whether you fail or pass,” Jinyoung turns to the front and faces the whiteboard.

“Awh, sweet cheeks. Is that why you asked? You were worried that I would fail and you won’t get to see my pretty face in the upper-division classes?”

“As if,” Jinyoung scoffs. “Maybe this time you’d fail and we won’t be in the same classes anymore.”

“We literally have the same major, we’re bound to have the same classes,” Mark replies, shaking his head. “You know what, I’ll pass the finals easily, just to spite you next quarter with my obviously handsome face.”

“With your brains? Good fucking luck,” Jinyoung bites back, and even though Jinyoung is facing forward, Mark thinks he can see an upward tilt on his lips.

***

So okay, maybe Jinyoung is right. Maybe Mark hasn’t studied for the final, but that’s okay, right? He’s been doing okay on the homework problems, and he’s pretty sure he received a B- on the midterm paper, so that’s not too bad.

And okay, maybe Mark’s parents would rather him be on the A/A+ range, but that’s asking for a little too much. Also, Mark is content with a C, thank you very much. Mark is pretty sure he’s on the same boat in his other classes though. So would he really be alright having straight C’s this term?

Alright, no, no he’s not content with a C, but college is hard okay?

In all honesty, Mark would love to have A’s, but he’s what people would call a lazy perfectionist. A chronic procrastinator. Sure, he knows what he needs to do to pass, but it’s the act of doing it that has him incredibly irritated. And therein lies the source of most of Mark’s stress.

He can’t explain why he doesn’t want to do things, especially when his grades (and in extension, his future) greatly depend on it!

It’s twenty minutes into deep thought and anxious hair combing that has Mark deciding that lighting up a blunt would calm his nerves. He wishes his suitemate Yixing was here right now so they could smoke together. Cannabis is meant to be enjoyed in the presence of others, but alas.

The smell of weed isn’t the most pleasant to Mark’s nose, but he welcomes the feeling of being high all the same. There’s a turning point in being intoxicated where everything feels indescribably good and feels just right. Thinking about it as he takes his first hit has Mark excited.

After a couple of hits and several minutes later, Mark is feeling it. There are tingles emanating like ripples on his skin from where it touches his clothes. And he’s buzzing. Buzzing! Buzzing from his cheeks to his toes. Mark can almost feel every thread on the fabric that’s currently clinging to his body. They’re clinging deliciously, if Mark may add.

When he plays music in his airpods, he’s instantly transported into another dimension. Being high and listening to music can only be described as multidimensional, and this time is no different. Mark can hear clearly every beat and every snare, every pitch and every sound in the background that Mark generally doesn’t catch when he’s sober.

He’s not a pothead. Dear god, no. He’s just an avid fan of being under the influence.

Anyhow, what goes best with being in this intoxicated state is eating food. Yes, food. Food is good, especially sweet ones. Like Oreos. Sugary and saccharine, like Jinyoung’s sweet cheeks. And for the eighth time that week, Mark wonders if Jinyoung’s little hole is actually as sweet as he imagines it would be.

Mark shakes his head and tries to focus on finding food. He notices that, as usual, it’s difficult to focus on more than one thing at a time when he’s high. Perhaps, he should get high while having sex. He wonders if Jinyoung would ever have intoxicated sex and quickly dismisses the idea. Prim and proper, Park Jinyoung? Straight A’s student councilor, Park Jinyoung? Having sex while he’s high? Never ever gonna happen.

Mark admits it breaks his heart a little.

Unfortunately, eating Oreos doesn’t mend his broken heart. Jinyoung doesn’t know what he’s missing. Mark sighs and kicks at the floor. Stupid Jinyoung. Stupid, pretty Jinyoung with stupid, pretty jawlines, and stupid, pretty ears. Ugh.

Mark makes his way back to the room, and pulls out his phone and opens Grindr. So maybe he’s not going to have any luck with Jinyoung this week after all (like all the other weeks, though Mark isn’t going to lose hope), but that’s okay. There’s always the future and there are always other boys in the sea. Granted, other boys aren’t as hard-working or as ambitious or even close to as good-looking as Park Jinyoung, but Mark is an easy catch. He’s willing to settle as long as he gets his dick sucked.

Looking through Grindr is an experience in and of itself. For one, Mark never knows whether the person he’s looking at is simply a regularly horny guy, or if they want him to stick items into places in which said items shouldn’t be inserted and said places shouldn’t have things inside them in the first place.

And there’s something to be said about Mark’s physique being the epitome of what some would call twink, and how twinkiness is correlated to bottoming. But in all honesty, Mark prefers to top. He prefers to pitch rather catch, give rather than receive. He greatly enjoys the welcoming warmth and tightness provided by the receiver much more than the dull ache that usually accompanies bottoming.

This is exactly why his luck in this app isn’t the best, seeing as the people who show him a great deal of interest are people who are looking to fuck him to next Sunday, and half the messages he’s received starting with something along the lines of “Hey boy” and “Want some dick?” and “Been wanting to try some asian ass, help me out?”

There are some more normal ones like “how’s it going?” or a simple “what’s up?” and the ever-popular “how’s it hanging?” (Mark later finds out from urbandictionary that this is a way to ask him if his dick is big or _ hung _). In any case, most of his sexual escapades have been done at the expense of sacrificing some of his preferences just to get it on and get it in. 

Unfortunately for Mark, he hasn’t found a partner that fits his preferences to a tee, though he’s sure Grindr is not the best app for this, he supposes it’s better than Tinder. At least this way, he knows people’s positions earlier. Much better than matching with someone on Tinder and having to go through the painful, short conversations about his height, his favorite foods, and if he goes to school or not, before asking if the other likes to top or prefers to bottom.

And all of sudden, Mark wonders if Jinyoung has a Grindr too but quickly dismisses the idea. He doesn’t think Jinyoung is the type who would flaunt himself online, but Mark could be wrong. Tinder is more to Jinyoung’s taste, and for the nth time this term, Mark debates once more if he should make a Tinder.

He ultimately decides against it and begins to search Grindr for hookups. Lying down on his bed, Mark browses through the profiles near his area. The whole app is basically filled with headless, shirtless photos. It’s as if the protocol for Grindr is showing your body first then face later, which honestly describes the gay community on Grindr very accurately. Mark follows this method too, having his body out for display with his face not being shown. Not that he’s insecure about his face (if anything, he likes his face more than his body), he’s just sometimes scared of people finding out that he’s on Grindr.

There’s almost a negative connotation with being tied to a Grindr profile as if one is dirtier or filthier than the average homosexual, and while that isn’t necessarily true, there’s not much one can do about societal standards.

It’s when he’s looking at the fourth profile that his phone does the infamous Grindr ring tone, a sound which he can’t explain other than a trumpet-y chirp. He opens his messages to someone who looks familiar to him. 

The message is a simple “hey sexy” from a person named Q. When Mark pulls up the guy's profile, he knows exactly who it is.

_ MT93: hey man, this is mark ahahaha _

_ Q: Mark? Like, mark tuan mark? Lol. _

Mark snickers nervously, hoping this would be the end of that conversation. But as soon as he gets out of the message section, he receives another text.

_ Q: Well wanna get it on anyway and let me eat your sweet little hole? I’ve actually been wanting to do it with an asian. _

Mark shivers. If this person wasn’t so important to his college life, he would be blocked immediately.

_ MT93: come on dude... i get my weed from you man, don’t make this weird ahaha _

_ Q: Lmao, chill. Yeah, you right _

Mark shakes his head and moves on. He _ taps _on some people’s profiles, letting them know that he thinks they’re hot. After thirty minutes of simple browsing, he’s received at least 3 messages saying “hey boy” or “how’s it going boy?” to which Mark replied, “I am a man.” One person blocked him after, another replied “ah. k.” while the others simply didn’t text again. Suffice it to say that his luck isn’t proving to be the best once again. Curse his boyish figure and the gay community’s tendency to correlate twinkiness with being a bottom.

There are a few messages that make him cringe and honestly makes him want to just delete the app as a whole, but Mark is determined in finding a sexual partner to release all of this stress building up inside him.

_ Nic: Hey man. Name’s Nic. Rhymes with your favorite thing. _

_ MT93: hey man. name’s not interested. _

Mark is very loose with his block button.

_ A: Can I see a face pic? _

_ MT93: ??? uh you literally have a blank profile. _

_ A: Okay smartasss. _

Mark facepalms. Why do people think they deserve a face pic if they don’t even have any photos of… anything? 

_ Luke: Hey dude. Trynna make some cash? _

_ MT93: sure what’s up? _

And as if the guy had the whole message copied, he receives a long reply just a few seconds later.

_ Luke: I’m willing to pay $50 for someone to cum in my mouth as many times as they can in 1 hour and spit on me while I play with their jizz on my tongue. You can do whatever you want to me other than physically abuse me for that hour. Like, you can talk down on me, make fun of me, pee on me, or just watch me do my thing. Peeing would be best. Idc. I know it sounds weird af, but it really turns me on you know? Will you be my guy for $50? _

Mark quickly blocks the guy but hates himself for genuinely contemplating on doing it for that split second. Not to yuck someone’s yum, but that’s a whole different level of unusual. Mark wonders for a second how his cum would even taste, seeing as he has a strange diet consisting of ramen, fried chicken, pizza, liters of soda, a ton of hot Cheetos, and more ramen. Will it taste salty like barbecue chip covered spam? Bitter like blended kale and arugula? Or perhaps a bit of both like battery acid?

He’s about to give up for today when his app makes that trumpet-y chirp once more. It’s from someone named Rye_Catcher922, which is an infinitely weird username seeing as their display name can be absolutely anything. But Mark is desperate, so he’ll play along. He starts first with changing his display name to bunnyboy93.

_ Rye_Catcher922: Hey, handsome. _

Mark has to admit that being called handsome is probably one of his kinks. What makes this even better is that RyeCatcher hasn’t even seen his face yet! Mark pulls up his profile and is surprised to see how toned the guy’s body is. He sports dark, sexy nipples. It’s such a stark contrast against his milky, white skin. He has shoulder muscles looking as if they were chiseled by Adonis himself. His chest is adorned with a little bit of hair, and there’s a spattering of a happy trail that leads from his stomach down to his cute underwear. His abs are well defined too, thick and bulging as if he’s worked out on them a lot. Even his biceps are well muscled. Mark feels jealous and hot at the same time.

_ bunnyboy93: hey yourself, sexy. _

_ Rye_Catcher922: You top? _

_ bunnyboy93: like an asian kid on math problems. _

_ Rye_Catcher922: Not all Asian people like math. _

_ bunnyboy93: oh well i love math so there’s your answer _

Mark looks over Sexy Nips’ profile. He notices that they’re very close to each other, and seeing as Mark lives in the dorms, he’s willing to bet his left nut that Sexy Nips is also a university student at his campus.

_ Rye_Catcher922: You’re Asian too? _

_ bunnyboy93: uhh have you seen this university? _

_ Rye_Catcher922: Lmao, right. Anyway, since it’s Finals season, I’m trying to get dicked down tonight. _

Mark is definitely looking to dick someone down tonight. How fitting?

_ bunnyboy93: Any more photos? _

Mark imagines how Sexy Nips’ ass would look. If his torso is this meaty, then his ass must be equal parts squishy and muscular. Just the anticipation of getting the photos has Mark feeling giddy.

And then photos of Sexy Nips’ are being sent in a row. They’re all breathtaking, all featuring a gorgeous ass that, as Mark presumed, is the perfect combination of muscles and fat. There’s one that has Sexy Nips’ pulling it open with his thick fingers, and Mark is mesmerized by how nice and _ inviting _ his little hole looks captured like this. He gulps.

_ bunnyboy93: holy shit your ass is perfect _

_ Rye_Catcher922: Thanks. Can I get more photos of you ;) _

Mark searches through his gallery (yes, gallery) of dick pics. He sends three good one with proper lighting, all of which having Mark Jr. rock hard and photoshoot ready. All the photos are a little up close and in your face, making his cock look a bit longer and a bit fuller than usual. There’s a shiny glint on the head as if it’s been smeared with precum or lube. For a second, Mark feels sheepish for being a little turned on by his own photos, but he chalks it up to getting excited from Sexy Nips’ and not himself.

_ Rye_Catcher922: Wow. Your cock looks so yummy. We should meet up. _

_ Mark reads the text and almost whoops in victory. And it seems Sexy Nips’ must be eager to get his hole filled because Mark is receiving another text right after. _

_ Rye_Catcher922: Let’s meet up tonight. I promise that we can have a freaky good time… :) _

_ bunnyboy93: ahaha. how can you promise that? you don’t even know what i like _

_ Rye_Catcher922: Then tell me what you like. Honestly, I’ll do anything if you call me good boy. _

Mark chokes on this message, loves how it’s finished with the eggplant and water emoji. He really just wants a nice warm place to cum inside, and this guy seems perfect for the job.

_ bunnyboy93: i’m into it. can’t do my place though. yours? _

_ Rye_Catcher922: Can’t do mine either. Dorm. You down to go to a motel? In about three hours? _

Mark bites his lower lip. Thank fuck. He’s finally gonna get his dick sucked again after three weeks.

***

The next couple of hours don’t pass by in a blur. If anything they passed by as slowly as it could have, with Mark sending Sexy Nips messages about how badly he wants it and what he’s going to that ass.

And while Mark did receive photos of Sexy Nips’ ass, he did not get photos of Sexy Nips’ face. That’s okay though, it’s not as if Mark has to look at Sexy Nips’ face if he’s ramming him from behind.

In return, Mark doesn’t send photos of his face either because that hardly seems fair. But when Sexy Nips asked for photos of Mark’s dick, Mark was delighted that Sexy Nips’ had a positive reaction to them. Because while he’s not the biggest down there, he’s also not the smallest. Though he’s give-or-take at around six inches, what he lacks in length and width, he makes up for in experience and finesse.

They also went to the trouble of asking each other about testing for diseases, and while Mark knows for sure that he himself is clean (since he got tested just last month), he’s never one to fully trust people about their status, especially on Grindr. Suffice it to say, Mark tried convincing Sexy Nips that the only way this would work is if they use a condom. Sexy Nips apprently didn’t need convincing since the only way he would have sex was with protection. Mark likes him already!

When the time finally comes, Mark parks his car in the motel parking lot. The place is small but not run-down, cheap-looking but seems perfect for a one night stay.

He doesn’t waste time looking at the minute details of the place. The only two things he can focus on right now are (1) finding the room number and (2) the throbbing excitement he’s currently harboring in his pants. So obviously he almost shouts in relief when he chances upon the metal 17 on the wooden door.

Mark almost knocks but remembers that Sexy Nips said that the door is unlocked and that he should just come in since he’d be in the shower. Holding his breath, Mark twists the door open. 

He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but he finds himself slightly disappointed at how ordinary the whole room is. The bed is big and squarish, covered with white linen and four pillows. It looks comfy enough for multiple positions if you catch his drift. There’s a TV two feet away from the foot of the bed, and Mark wonders if they can maybe play porn there while they have sex.

He shakes his head and remembers that Sexy Nips said he could take off his clothes once he’s inside. With nervous energy, Mark removes his shoes and socks, satisfied with the fact that it doesn’t smell. Thank god he took a shower right before he came here.

He discards his hat and shirt, running his hands through his hair exactly three times to get it to the correct level of fluffiness. He has one foot out of his jeans when Sexy Nips finally comes out of the bathroom, shirtless and drying his hair with a towel when Mark chances upon his face. It’s half covered by the soft cloth, but he could recognize those ears anywhere.

Mark shrieks, and Sexy Nips shrieks back. It’s-

“You!” Jinyoung exclaims in accusation, his finger pointing dangerously at Mark. “What are _ you _ doing here?!”

“I’m trying to relieve some stress, what the fuck?” Mark cries back, struggling to keep his balance. “You’re Sexy Nips?”

“What? No?” Jinyoung says, eyes wide. “Who the fuck is Sexy Nips?”

Mark facepalms internally. “I mean Rye_Catcher. You’re Rye_Catcher922?!”

“Yes,” Jinyoung answers tentatively, realization dawning on his face. “And you’re bunnyboy93?”

Mark nods, and Jinyoung is hissing something to himself that Mark can’t quite understand, only hearing certain words like _ bunnyboy _ and _ synonymous _ and _ fuck boy _. And what the heck? Hold the phone-

“I can’t do this,” Jinyoung scowls suddenly and begins rifling through his bag to take out a shirt. “I didn’t sign up to have sex with you, Mark Tuan.”

And no no no, this is probably the only chance he’ll get to truly rile up prim and proper Park Jinyoung, and he’s definitely not going to pass up this opportunity. He’s not gonna lie and say that he hasn’t thought about Jinyoung at night, imagined how well his ass would take Mark’s cock. Just the thought of it awakens something animalistic in Mark, and Mark just knows that if he doesn’t get to have Jinyoung today, another chance like this may never come again. 

So Mark bets it on this, bets that Jinyoung wants Mark just as much as Mark wants Jinyoung. 

“Are you sure about that?” Mark smirks suddenly. “Your Grindr profile says otherwise. Shall I repeat some of your messages to me?”

The younger boy doesn’t say anything, and Mark takes this opportune moment to continue teasing him.

“I can recite one my favorite ones,” Mark snorts as he pulls out his phone and opens the app. “And I quote ‘I promise that we can have a freaky good time.’ And ‘ Honestly, I’ll do anything if you call me.-’”

“Enough, enough,” Jinyoung sputters, cheeks reddening. “That was before I knew it was with you.”

Mark finishes taking off his pants, throwing his phone somewhere towards the bed as he stalks over with nothing but his underwear. “Come on, Jinyoungie. Don’t tell me you never thought about having sex with me?”

“Hold on, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit,” Jinyoung fakes gagging, but Mark can see the way Jinyoung’s eyes are scanning Mark’s body, raking over his smooth shoulders, down his pink nipples and lightly defined abs, before following Mark’s thick happy trail and finally landing on his dick.

“Because _ I _ have,” Mark admits, deciding to throw his sense of dignity out the window and going _ all-in _on this gamble. Mark doesn’t really know what he’d do if Jinyoung really doesn’t want to have sex. Maybe never show up for class. Maybe switch universities. Maybe disappear forever, who knows. “I’ve jerked off to fucking you before.”

Jinyoung gulps, his line of vision still directly on the imprint of Mark’s dick in his underwear.

“I’ve imagined what you would be like in bed, if you would be bossy or if you would just melt while your hole swallows up my cock.”

Jinyoung’s breathing looks uneven. Mark can almost see his resolve crumbling.

“Didn’t you say you’d do anything if I called you, _ good boy _?”

That seems to do the trick because Jinyoung gets up wordlessly and is striding over to Mark with fire in his eyes. Jinyoung pounces. Their lips collide heavily, and Mark thinks he can hear the orchestra of the high heavens playing in his head because Jinyoung’s lips are out of this world.

Mark and Jinyoung kiss passionately, hands probing every bit of skin they can touch. The older boy starts removing Jinyoung’s shorts and briefs, sighing when his fingers finally grab a handful of Jinyoung’s bare ass. If Jinyoung’s lips are out of this world, then Jinyoung’s ass is beyond astronomical. Jinyoung moans into the kiss, pulling them down to the bed until they fall into a tangled mess of limbs. Jinyoung pushes off Mark’s underwear, and Mark’s dick springs out once he does so. He can’t help how hard he is right now, especially since Jinyoung is just so fucking h-

“Oh my god,” Mark moans, knees weak from how Jinyoung’s fingers are stroking Mark’s dick. He doesn’t think a handjob has ever felt this good, and with the way this is going, Mark is going to finish in about eight seconds. “Ah, ah, babe, slow down.”

“I’m not your babe,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, but he continues pulling at Mark’s penis languidly. Mark has to bite his lips to keep himself from making too much noise. It hasn’t even been that long since someone else had touched his dick before, but there’s something about the way Jinyoung’s fingers move so unhurriedly against Mark that has the older boy melting into complete putty. He does it with such finesse that Mark wonders exactly how many people Jinyoung has done this to.

And then Jinyoung is sliding down and replacing his hands with his mouth. The warmth and wetness from the action has Mark bucking into it, though as if Jinyoung knew it was coming, the younger boy holds Mark’s hips down.

“Fuck,” Mark cries as Jinyoung starts moving his head in an up and down motion, and Mark has to consciously stop himself from pushing his hips forward lest he make Jinyoung gag. Jinyoung takes Mark’s cock with such practiced ease, and it makes the older boy delirious with the need to thrust forward until he hits the back of Jinyoung’s throat. Mark stares at how Jinyoung’s thick lips are molded to the shape of his penis, and just the thought of it has Mark feeling giddy. “That feels so good, Jinyoungie. Faster.”

Jinyoung pulls out with a pop, and Mark almost whines from the absence of his mouth. “Do you ever shut up?”

Mark chokes. He mentally makes a note that yes, even during sex, Jinyoung is bossy. And then Jinyoung is back at it again, this time taking Mark all the way to the base of his cock, and the swiftness of it makes Mark’s toes curl. He feels himself going down Jinyoung’s throat, the head surely passing the uvula. There’s a mind-blowing sensation that accompanies being deepthroated, and Mark is extremely turned on by how easy and professional Jinyoung makes it look. It’s definitely difficult to take someone all the way like this, so Mark swipes the younger’s cheek encouragingly. And jesus, it almost seems like Jinyoung is sex-starved, and the only snack on the menu is Mark’s dick. He’s never seen someone quite this eager to suck his cock before.

“Mmm, good boy,” Mark tries again. And Jinyoung moans even though his mouth is full of Mark. How that didn’t trigger his gag reflex, Mark isn’t sure, but he’s gotta hand it to Jinyoung for being able to accomplish it. This has to be some kind of talent.

The younger boy keeps going at it, head bobbing to a steady rhythm. All Mark can really do is clench and unclench his fingers because when he tried to grab Jinyoung by the head, Jinyoung sharply pushed Mark’s hands away. And when he attempted to fix Jinyoung’s hair, Jinyoung slapped Mark’s fingers.

As Jinyoung starts to focus on Mark’s head, hands stroking the shaft, Mark begins to feel the telltale signs of an impending climax. There’s an intense sensation pooling at the bottom of his spine, and Mark voices out that he’s-

“-about to cum, Jinyoung, oh fuck.”

Mark is breathing heavily, avidly waiting for the orgasm to send shivers down his back, but Jinyoung immediately stops what he’s doing and pulls off of Mark. Which-

“What the fuck? I was almost there; I was about to-”

“You don’t get to cum yet, Mark,” Jinyoung interrupts, wiping his wet lips with his thumb. And then he’s smiling at Mark sweetly. “We just started.”

Mark groans. He should’ve known that even during sex, Park Jinyoung is not only bossy but also likes to have the upper hand. “You were doing so well though, I swear I was about to spill in two seconds if you hadn’t stopped.”

Jinyoung looks down at Mark, smirking! Smirking! As if he knows that he’s a professional cocksucking champ. “Calm down, Mark. It’s just a blowjob. You act like you’ve never had your dick sucked before.”

This is absolute total slander. Mark has definitely had his dick sucked. Multiple times, thank you very much, but nobody could even come close to how good Jinyoung was on it, how deliciously hot and damp his mouth was against Mark’s cock.

Jinyoung starts kissing him again, and Mark can taste himself on Jinyoung’s tongue. It’s not entirely bad, natural if anything. Mark strokes Jinyoung’s cock this time, and he can feel the difference between Jinyoung’s and his own. While Mark is longer, Jinyoung is definitely thicker. Jinyoung sighs into Mark’s lips as the older boy works at Jinyoung’s dick, jerking him off to the pace of the music currently stuck in his head (which happens to be a kpop song titled Zimzalabim).

Jinyoung is grabbing his head, refusing to let their lips go for even one second as he fucks steadily into Mark’s hand. Mark pants into the kiss while Jinyoung is singing a chorus of _ yeah _ , and _ fuck _ , and _ right there _.

Mark flips them over after a while, with Jinyoung now on his knees with his ass out on display. The older boy whistles from behind, enjoying the view in front of him. Mark strokes his cock languidly, his cock unimaginably hard from the way Jinyoung is positioned, knees on the bed, ass high, and head over his shoulder look at Mark as if he’s _ gifting _ himself to the older boy.

And maybe he is. Now, how rude of a receiver would he be if he didn’t thoroughly enjoy his present. Fingers splayed on Jinyoung’s ass, Mark gives his hole a tiny lick once, twice, before he goes to town. Mark’s mind goes blank and dizzy and white from how good it feels to finally taste Jinyoung. As expected, Jinyoung is a perfect combination of sweet and tangy and _ organic _. Mark would be content just eating him out for hours, he knows this for sure.

Jinyoung moans into the pillow, but Mark wants to hear. Wants to know how he sounds like when Mark licks just at this one spot. Wants to see how he reacts when Mark begins fucking Jinyoung’s hole with his tongue.

“Let me hear you, sweet cheeks,” Mark says in between swipes of his tongue.

“Keep going,” Jinyoung orders, hands going to Mark’s head, motioning for the older to keep rimming. Mark obeys, of course, but so does Jinyoung. He doesn’t cover his moans this time, not holding back those cute little noises when Mark would lick a little too slowly. He doesn’t hold back his heavy panting when Mark starts to enter Jinyoung in quick motions, and though Mark is getting a little tired, the sounds coming from Jinyoung serves as a sort of encouraging tune that revives his energy.

When Jinyoung is satisfied, he taps Mark to stop. When he pulls off, the younger immediately flips them again so they’re both on their backs with Jinyoung lying on one of Mark’s arms. He arches his neck up to kiss Mark on the lips, and the older boy is certain that Jinyoung must taste himself on Mark’s tongue. The thought of Jinyoung tasting himself gets Mark even more aroused.

They make out for a while, lips playing with each other softly. Mark hasn’t made out with anyone this much during sex since his partners usually just want to get fucked as soon as possible. Mark likes this more though. Mark likes this a lot, just kissing for extended periods of time, simply basking in each other’s presence and reveling in each other’s lips. They breathe in between kisses, sharing air and moans and little whispers of how cute each other is. Mark doesn’t think his heart has ever felt this full, about as full as his dick. Maybe even fuller!

They stay in that position for however long, but then Jinyoung is prying Mark’s fingers off of him. Which, what? And then, without breaking eye contact, Jinyoung brings Mark’s hands to his lips, sucking at them like how he sucked Mark’s cock earlier, red-lipped and hollow-cheeked. He doesn’t stop until Mark’s fingers are fully coated with his spit, and the older is mesmerized with how nicely Jinyoung’s tongue is licking against his fingers.

Jinyoung pulls him off with another pop and brings those same fingers around to his ass. And _ oh _. Okay. Mark realizes what Jinyoung is trying to make him do. With a smirk playing on his face, Mark slicks up Jinyoung’s hole with the saliva coating his fingers. He presses against it once, twice, three times before prodding it ever so slightly. Jinyoung bites his lips, staring at Mark as the older boy plays with his puckered hole.

“Can’t wait to be filled, can you?” Mark grins, his middle finger swallowed up by Jinyoung’s hole to the first knuckle.

“Shut up,” Jinyoung says, but there’s no bite to it. If anything, Mark would even argue that it sounds a bit longing. Mark slowly pushes his finger in and out of Jinyoung, and Jinyoung _ mewls _. He didn’t think Jinyoung was even capable of mewling.

“Jesus christ, your ass is fucking hot inside,” Mark whispers breathily, and Jinyoung pushes his bottom towards Mark’s fingers. And then Jinyoung is grabbing Mark’s biceps, the touch hot and inviting.

“Just hurry up and stretch me,” Jinyoung hisses, so Mark begins to _ scissor _ his fingers. Jinyoung breath hitches and he bites Mark’s shoulders as the older boy does his work.

When Mark finishes and lube is dripping out of Jinyoung’s hole, the younger boy straddles him and positions himself until the head of Mark’s latex-covered cock is right at his opening.

“Well, sweet cheeks. What are you waiting f-”

Arching his back, Jinyoung holds Mark’s dick as he gradually sinks down onto him. Jinyoung purses his lips and looks up to the ceiling. Mark holds his breath because he has never seen a more beautiful painting. From this point of view, Mark can see all of Jinyoung’s torso, thick and pale except for his dark, sexy nipples. The curve of his neck is distinctly feline, and Mark wants nothing more than to grind his teeth there, to suck on it enough until a bruise forms so Mark can finally call him his.

Just as Jinyoung is fully seated, Mark opens his mouth to say something. But he can’t. It’s as if Jinyoung’s hole is a vacuum, and it has sucked up Mark’s cock, and blood, and voice inside it. Not that Mark is complaining, but he would like to voice out his appreciation for Jinyoung with more than moans, grunts, and little oohs and ahs. The way Jinyoung feels so tight and hot has Mark hoping this feeling would last more than seven minutes. 

Mark holds Jinyoung’s thighs and does an experimental thrust.

“Ah, ah don’t move, don’t move,” Jinyoung orders, but his face is in such an uncomfortable expression of pure bliss that Mark wonders if it’s due to pain or an upcoming climax. One look at Jinyoung’s throbbing cock explains that Jinyoung was definitely about to cum just from that one thrust. It’s dark and swollen and is oozing precum like a broken fountain.

“You’re so fucking hot, sweet cheeks,” Mark pants, hands roaming up and down Jinyoung’s sides. The younger boy is so toned that all Mark can feel are tense muscles under his fingers.

“Thanks,” Jinyoung breathes out, inhaling deeply as if he’s been running a marathon. Mark can understand. There’s a different type of exhaustion that settles deep into his bones during sex than during a workout session, a feeling of euphoric tiredness that’s a cross between ecstasy and fatigue and orgasmic nirvana.

Jinyoung bites his lips as he begins to move up and down in a rhythmic manner. The sloppy, squelching sound between them as Jinyoung rides Mark’s dick is fucking _ filthy _. Mark, for his sake, can do nothing more than grab at Jinyoung’s ass as he bounces on him, mouth open and sweat starting to build up near his forehead.

Mark wonders how they look from the other side, and the thought of it has him getting even more aroused, as if that was even possible?! He can imagine it now, Jinyoung’s wide back, expansive and pale. His ass, bulging and muscular as it swallows up Mark’s dick. Mark can picture it, how Jinyoung’s skin turns the slightest bit of red right where Mark had held on too tightly before letting go.

Jinyoung snaps Mark out of his reverie when he takes Mark’s fingers. Without breaking eye contact, he begins to suck on one of the older boy’s digits. Mark’s brain goes haywire at the thought that he’s filling up not one but two of Jinyoung’s holes, both of which are as hot and wet as each other.

“Fuck, sweet cheeks,” Mark gasps, unable to take his eyes away from how obscenely Jinyoung is sucking at his fingers.

“That’s the idea,” Jinyoung manages to say. How exactly, Mark isn’t sure, but Mark is willing to bet that even filled with his cock, Jinyoung’s mouth can handle a little extra. He’s going to experiment on this later if he gets another chance at bedding a certain student councilor.

Though Jinyoung eventually puts Mark’s fingers down, he doesn’t stop riding him from the top, his core muscles holding up amazingly well considering how long and how fast he’s been at it. Mark himself wonders how he’s lasted this long, seeing as he generally only lasts five minutes with his hands.

“Your ass must be hungry,” Mark comments, breaths coming out in puffs.

“What gave you that idea?” Jinyoung asks as he pulls Mark up. This way, Mark is sitting down, and Jinyoung is still straddling him. But from their new position, Mark can feel Jinyoung’s length rubbing against his abs, and Mark hopes the sweat pooling on his torso makes it more enjoyable for Jinyoung.

“No reason,” Mark voices as he reaches up to kiss Jinyoung. The younger boy doesn’t shy away, kissing him just as passionately even as he continues to ride Mark’s cock. Mark licks into Jinyoung, up and down and in and out, and Mark wonders how Jinyoung can have his own taste. He’s not sweet nor bitter, neither salty nor sour, but a mixture of all of it together, natural. And surprisingly, his taste is alluring and addictive and Mark can’t get enough of it.

As their lips break apart, Mark immediately starts nipping at the younger’s neck, tonguing at it before sucking ever so slightly. Jinyoung brings his hands into Mark’s hair, pushing the older’s face towards the stretch of skin between his shoulders and jawline as a sign of encouragement, as if he _ wants _to have a love bite on display. Mark purses his lips, acting like suction cups until he’s sure that Jinyoung is marked and bruised just at the right spot. 

It’s artwork is what it is.

Mark moves on to Jinyoung’s nipples, and the younger boy arches his back to grant him full access. They’re like treasure, so Mark treats them as such. He rubs on a nipple with one hand while he gently sucking on the other, and Jinyoung grips at Mark’s biceps hard and squeezes, as if the feeling of getting his nipples played with is too good for him, too intoxicating.

And maybe it is, because Jinyoung _ whines _, a tiny sound coming from his unopened lips. Mark is willing to do anything to hear that sound again, so he licks a little more, sucks a little harder, and does an exploratory pinch. Jinyoung whines once more, and Mark is positive that he can hear the sound reverberating in his head, buzzing against his skull as if he’s drunk.

Jinyoung moans when Mark finally finishes, still working hard at riding Mark’s length. But the younger boy must be getting close, Mark could feel it from the way his hips are stuttering. Sure enough, Jinyoung voices out the tingly feeling that’s rippling on his skin with his cock as the epicenter.

“I’m getting close,” Jinyoung admits, and he pulls Mark closer to him. With heavy breathing, he also brings Mark’s hands around him. “Hug me tightly.”

Mark obliges, unsure what exactly is happening. But as soon as Jinyoung burrows his face into Mark’s neck and Mark does the same, he knows for sure that this has become his new favorite position. 

Like this, they’re touching almost everywhere. There’s something to be said about holding someone in your arms tightly as you have sex, feeling that animalistic lust that renders you insatiable for physical touch. The way Jinyoung has his arms around Mark's shoulders, hips still grinding up and down, dick still nestled sweatily between their stomachs, has Mark heady with incomprehensible ecstasy.

Jinyoung grunts as he continues with his motions, and Mark clutches the younger tighter because he can feel the heat that’s gripping his cock in a pre-orgasmic sensation. Mark can sense the way his balls are buzzing with excitement, ready to spill his seed.

“Ah, fuck,” Mark begins, swallowing. “Jinyoungie.”

That’s the last word between them before Jinyoung cries out in orgasmic bliss. Mark can feel the way Jinyoung’s cock is _ pulsating _ between them, in rhythm with Jinyoung’s voice and the strings of cum that’s spurting onto their abs and chests. It’s hot and white. And because Jinyoung’s opening would squeeze Mark’s cock on every discharge, Mark couldn’t help but follow Jinyoung into post-coital heaven. 

Mark groans as his cock begins to pump semen, trying his hardest not to scream from how indescribably good it feels for his cum to shoot its way out of his urethra. 

One. Two. Three. 

Mark keeps quiet by biting onto Jinyoung’s shoulder. The younger pets his hair as he does it.

Four. Five. Six. 

Mark grips Jinyoung more closely, snug and tight and almost no space in between. Jinyoung’s cum is warm and sticky between them, but he doesn’t mind because he’s still going through it.

Seven. Eight.

Jinyoung moans and clenches his ass, milking Mark out and draining him until he has almost nothing to give.

Nine.

Mark pushes the deepest he’s ever gone into someone, his cock unbelievably hard from all the work it’s been put through.

Ten.

Mark can’t believe he shot ten times while still inside Jinyoung, surely one of the highest his climax has ever brought him to.

Mark and Jinyoung kiss once more, breathing in uneven breaths. They don’t do anything for a while, content in exploring each other’s mouths and letting themselves come down from such a sensual and intimate experience.

They’re still holding onto each other, as if letting go would lead to them floating away through the ceiling and into the night sky. They’re dizzy. They’re dizzy and sweaty and still reeling in from a strong, bone-deep orgasm.

It’s not until a few minutes of kissing and nipping and nuzzling that they both feel filthy, especially with Jinyoung’s cum finally solidifying into a jelly-like material that will surely be incredibly difficult to scrape off if it hardens too much.

“Shall I get a wet cloth?” Mark asks into Jinyoung’s chin.

“That would be advisable,” Jinyoung replies. Staring into Mark, Jinyoung gently pulls himself off of him in a slow, tantalizing motion. The wet sound it makes is absolutely vulgar, and Mark cannot wait to hear it again.

Jinyoung rolls onto his back once he’s fully off, and Mark takes the condom off his highly sensitive member. When Mark succeeds in taking it out, he ties the protective latex so that his semen doesn’t spill, but not before Jinyoung swoops down and gives Mark’s cock two hollow-cheeked sucks under the excuse of “can’t let it go to waste.”

Mark’s cock twitches at the comment.

“Wait here,” he says as he makes his way into the bathroom with weak bones and wobbly knees. It seems this orgasm has hit him a little too hard for his own good.

When he gets back, he cleans Jinyoung with the wet towel first, sliding it up and down his chest before doing the same thing to his own. Once finished, Mark plops down onto the bed and pats the space next to him.

Jinyoung crawls over to Mark’s arms and brings his legs over him.

“Now tell me, was I as amazing in bed as you imagined me to be,” Mark jokes lightheartedly. Because goddamn, Jinyoung in person was astonishingly better than the Jinyoung in his sexual fantasies.

“You weren’t _ that _ good,” Jinyoung scoffs as he pulls the blanket up to cover their body. For someone so lewd online, he sure is shy in person. “I practically did all the work for us.”

“Then why did you almost come as soon as I put it in?” Mark teases.

“Don’t flatter yourself, pretty boy. I just haven’t had any in a while.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Mark asks, doe-eyed.

“And stupid. Annoying. A pain in my ass every class period, honestly,” Jinyoung says, chin high. Jinyoung glances a look a Mark and shakes his head. “And pretty too. You’re pretty, okay?”

“I am perfectly satisfied knowing you have the hots for me.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Jinyoung iterates but goes to bring his arm over Mark’s torso anyway. Like this, Jinyoung has his head on Mark’s chest, right where his mole is. And while Mark is a big fan of cuddling, he’s not sure his heart can take such close proximity between Jinyoung and himself.

“I’m not unbelievable, I’m Mark,” the older boy tries, but the way his heart is going a mile a minute has him filled with nervous energy. He can only hope that Jinyoung doesn’t notice and begin to tease him about it.

Jinyoung snorts, “Your taste in jokes is terrible and disappointing.”

“I’m sure it’s just your boring sense of humor,” Mark replies, and he finds himself genuinely smiling. There’s a sudden urge for Mark to bring his hand to Jinyoung’s hair and pet him, and even though he knows he will most definitely be reprimanded for doing such a thing, he does it anyway. Jinyoung’s hair feels soft under his fingers, and Mark cards his fingers through it once, twice, thr-

“What are you doing?” Mark could feel the way Jinyoung tenses on top of him.

“I’m relishing in post-coital bliss,” Mark grins.

“And that includes you carding your hands through my hair?”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

Jinyoung stays silent for a while before sighing in defeat. “Anyway, not a word about this to anyone at school, okay?”

“That’s fine, that’s fine, but we’re going to do this again, right?” Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say-

“Of course not,” Jinyoung scoffs, even though they’re still cuddling. Which, what? Mark is no baby, but he definitely feels like throwing a tantrum at the moment because what the heck? They’re actually so painfully compatible, that not doing this again would be an unbelievable crime. “This is going to be a one-time thing.”

“But why?”

Jinyoung looks up at him and purses his lips. “Don’t you think it’s all a bit weird?”

“No,” Mark snorts. “Okay, maybe a little. But we fit so well together, sweet cheeks.”

“Before I agree to anything, the ‘sweet cheeks’ has got to stop.”

“I’m only spouting out facts, Jinyoungie,” Mark smirks. As if to make his statement even truer, Mark makes a point to grab a handful of Jinyoung’s ass. “You really do have the sweetest cheeks.”

“One-time thing this is, then,” Jinyoung warns, but he pushes out his ass for touching and for display nonetheless.

“Oh whoa wait, think before you make any rash decisions,” Mark says calmly. He snakes his fingers to Jinyoung’s hole and begins to rub circles around it. He could feel the wetness of it, the lube that’s trickling out still keeping it moist and warm. The squelching noise it makes as Mark plays with it awakens a stimulating sensation in his groin. If Mark’s dick wasn’t so spent, he would be asking Jinyoung for round 2.

Jinyoung moans into Mark’s neck, surely enjoying the way Mark’s fingers are deliciously making its way up inside his walls. “Mmm, fuck.”

“What was that you said about the one-time thing?” Mark smirks.

Jinyoung clenches, and it’s enough to force Mark’s fingers to slide out. “Still standing by it.”

“Oh, come on.”

“One more word, and I’ll kick you out of this room,” Jinyoung threatens, though there’s barely any venom in his voice.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Jinyoung squints up at him, lips in a firm line. “Wouldn’t I?”

Mark doesn’t try his luck and complies to Jinyoung’s warning. At least because of it, they end up sleeping well in each other’s arms that night, with Jinyoung snuggled up against Mark's _armpit_, no less.

And if Jinyoung wakes him up in the middle of the night just to ride his dick again, then nobody but their neighbors had to know.

And if Mark blearily notices how Jinyoung kisses his jawline thinking he’s asleep, he doesn’t mention it, even if his heart was beating erratically in his chest as Jinyoung did it.

All in all, Mark thinks there’s a chance that he’ll be deleting Grindr in the near future.

***

_ Two Years Later _

Jinyoung’s alarm blares at 8:00 am sharp, and if Jinyoung wasn’t the cutest person in the world, Mark would have been pissed to the highest point of pisstivity.

“Five more minutes, sweet cheeks,” Mark whines into Jinyoung’s neck, pulling him closer to his chest. Jinyoung’s back always feels warm in the morning, and Mark likes to take advantage of this fact. He plants soft kisses on Jinyoung’s smooth shoulders, on the back of his neck, on his adorably big ears, everywhere his little lips could reach. He doesn’t stop even when Jinyoung curls in laughing and telling him that _ it tickles, babe. _

Jinyoung ends up staying in bed for a little more, turning around to face Mark and kissing him back. They make out lazily for what seems like hours, all lips and no tongue, content in exploring each other with small pecks and quick nips like they have all the time in the world. 

Mark takes Jinyoung’s face in one hand, keeping him still as he grazes their wet mouths together. His other hand lands on Jinyoung’s ass, and he pulls him impossibly closer just as Mark pushes his hips forward. The action is delicious, and it elicits a moan from Jinyoung that has Mark biting back one of his own. Like this, Mark can feel their members growing in their underwear and against each other. And just as Mark is about to suggest Jinyoung skipping class, the younger boy’s alarm goes off again. (It’s okay, it’s not as if Jinyoung would ever skip class willingly, but a horny boy can hope!)

It’s 8:09 am. They both groan. Jinyoung slowly slips out of Mark’s embrace, but not without a kiss on the lips and another on the nose.

“Let’s finish this tonight,” Jinyoung offers wantonly, and Mark doesn’t argue, because as aroused as he is right now, he’s also just as sleepy. He nods as Jinyoung walks around to get prepared for a shower. The last thing Mark remembers before falling asleep once more is Jinyoung’s ass disappearing after the younger boy closes their bedroom door.

When he opens his eyes again, it’s to see Jinyoung staring at him while he sleeps. He can also hear outside commotion, which means their two other housemates (uncomplicated freshmen who go by the names Hyunjin and Seungmin) have also woken up.

“I’m leaving, handsome,” Jinyoung tells him quietly, and Mark’s reply, as has been his reply every morning Jinyoung leaves before him, is a chaste goodbye kiss on the lips. They smile into it, and then Jinyoung is pulling away and going to class looking prim and proper with fitted sweater vests and fitted pants and not at all like he wants it up the ass. 

Mark loves it.

His eyes follow Jinyoung until their door shuts, his mind a mixture of _ I can’t believe that’s my boyfriend _ and _ thank god I answered his Grindr messages. _And though Jinyoung demanded that their meeting to be a one-time thing, they had such an undeniably good time that it became a regular occurrence after that, even if Jinyoung was playfully reluctant to the idea. Their acquaintanceship upgraded from classmates, to fuckbuddies, to friends-with-benefits (Jinyoung was adamant that the two were different), then lastly to boyfriends in the course of two and a half months.

Suffice it to say that Mark was undoubtedly obsessed with Jinyoung’s ass, and Mark is certain that Jinyoung was just as absorbed with Mark’s dick, even though Jinyoung denies it to this day. But that’s okay because Jinyoung was the one who insisted on defining their relationship, giving him the cold shoulder for two whole weeks before questioning him “When are you going to ask me out, Mark?” with a huff, a pout, crossed arms, and steely eyes.

Mark shakes his head at his boyfriend’s antics, knowing full well there’s nobody else he’d rather spend his youthful years with. With a smile and a soft giggle, he goes back to sleep with the images of big ears, milky skin, and Jinyoung’s sexy nipples.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I don't generally write PWP, but the prompt was really cute. I hope I did this prompt justice. Self-edited, so apologies if there are any mistakes. If there are mistakes, please let me know in the comments below! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, so please give them to me. I am a lonely soul fjhdsf


End file.
